Mournful Marigolds
by Fizzeh-Luffles-You
Summary: Borrowing a shovel from the grave's keeper isn't a good idea. Especially since you never know what could happen. And never stray from the paths. Its not a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, as I am not Masashi Kishimoto. Though I could wish it all I want, it won't happen.**

Mournful Marigold Chapter One

The temperature dropped quite a bit in the bitter night, the warmth of the trio's breath caused a unruly mist to fog in front of their mouths. Trudging along the muddy path, two of the mere humans felt the feeling of being deliberately lost in the darkness. The lightless scene in the immediate area was startling, the trio's gaze shifted about, before recalling to keep their eyes in front of them.

Wearing an orange shirt, the blonde didnt blend that well in the stillness, though his black shorts did. At one point, his shoes were an ivory color, though now he would think that were mud covered and simply filthy. His blonde hair stuck straight up in messy spikes, full of hair gel. A discontented glance at his companions, he then continued the treck, still a bit anxious. The Uzumaki regretted, mentally, borrowing the shovel from the grave's keeper. He truly did. And why did he live in the middle of the graveyard? To Naruto's left was a coral pink haired female, shivering as a bitter gust of wind blew past them. Wearing a denim mini skirt was never an excellent idea, when you are returning a shovel to the graveyard. Her white shirt was streaked with mud, from tripping earlier. Mud caped bare her feet, her flip-flops lost among the muddy path somewhere strewn underneath its squishy exterior. Although the grave's keeper had specifically said to remain on the paths and that rulebreakers would be punished. The words of the grave's keeper, however, did not startle or even frighten the raven haired teen as he walked aside the path, over graves and flowers that were in the way as he walked. The black hoodie he was wearing was sticky with the pastey muck, his shorts being of identical coloring was ruffled and wrinkled from it being removed from the dryer several hours before and thrown askew into the closet of his bedroom. His onyx eyes glanced at the ground as soft sprinkles of rain began to fall from the darkened sky as the moon and stars were hidden behind the darkly colored sky, the absence of light discolored the world's hemisphere.

"Please tell me you brought the shovel, Naruto." Sakura seethed, grimacing as the mud oozed between her toes, with agitation growing to a maximum in every step.

"Of course I brought it." Naruto said, fearing what would have happened if he had not brought the rusty metal shovel, with the splintering wooden handle.

"Good. If you hadn't, I would have buried you with your grandmother and her casket!" Sakura said, her tone was of one to not reckon with. Sakura was not in a good mood. At all.

Naruto, under normal circumstances would correct the speaker by saying 'Uh...my grandma isn't buried here.' Though, he figured that he ought to not say anything, especially since she was serious.

"Hey Sasuke. Remember what the grave's keeper said! I'd laugh if you died here because you didn't listen." Naruto said, grinning idioticly. It wouldn't really be humourous at all, though he could joke about it though.

Scowling Sasuke spat his reply in an annoyed tone "Its only some crazy guy and his idiotic rules. What could happen? A body pull me under and take my place? Heh. I doubt it." Clicking his tongue, the Uchiha continued walking.

"But what if the grave's keeper was right?" Sakura asked, worry and panic filled her voice.

"Don't worry yourself of this idiotic tale. Its fool's play." Sasuke muttered in reply.

The trio continued for a short distance in silence, though the sound of their heavy breathing seemingly echoed throughout the graveyard. As the supposedly endless path split into two directions, Sakura and Naruto decided that the right was correct, though Sasuke disagreed deeply.

Splitting their seperate ways, Naruto and Sakura trudged through cascading mud piles, past tomb stones of people that obviously are dead.

Shivering, Sakura sighed. "Suppose we did go the wrong way?"

"We'll find it eventually!" Naruto said, his chipper tone made Sakura suspicious of Naruto's alertness.

On the path to the left, Sasuke absentmindedly continued beside the muddy path. 'Pfft. This is stupid.' he thought, continuing to walk for hours. Obviously, he was going to be late for school the next day. Tardiness was unexcusable, though his education wasn't his first priority. Continuing for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only five minutes, he heard the creak of wood. Was it the home of the grave's keeper?

Though he was straying further from the path, Sasuke continued to sprint through the grave yard before stopping, hoping to hear the creak of wood again. The silence signaled the Uchiha teenager that, he had strayed to far away and was more than likely lost, though he wouldn't admit it. Who would? Being denial wasn't the best thought process to be in this situation, though he wasn't the analytical type. He wasn't as observant that he probably should be, though he didn't care at this point. Sasuke, particularly wanted to be at his home in his bed asleep. Though he wasn't, he would love the world if it were true.

A sudden movement broke the silence, moving right by his foot. With his first reaction, Sasuke jumped, vainly hoping that he was imagining things again, like an over-active imagination.

Landing on his feet, like a cat, Sasuke glanced at the ground, though it was mucky, it didn't look like anything was there. Glancing about, he noticed a tombstone. It was...blank. How...obscure. A blank tombstone.

A dirty trick. Why else would there be a blank tombstone. He continued to look at it, chuckling a bit.

It was slow, though Sasuke continued to look at it, as words began to slowly appear on the tombstone.

With the first to words revealed, his onyx eyes widened.

Sasuke Uchiha

With that, he began to back up, something grabbed his foot. A mud covered hand to be exact.

Sakura and Naruto continued along the muddy path, Naruto tripping and landing in the mud. Standing back up, Naruto spat out some mud before freezing with Sakura as a loud scream echoed throughout the graveyard. Then silence...

**A/N: There is the first chapter. Please rate if you wish. Its appreciated. Let me know if you like it.**

_-Fizzeh Shizzeh of teh Ness_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. D**

Mournful Marigolds Chapter Two:

Dead silence filled the graveyard, then the creak of that rusty gate brought reality among the duo of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

"Who was that? What was that?" voice shaken, Naruto asked, though he was desperately hoping his suspiciouns were false, though they probably were.

Sakura's face flushed of color as she began to shiver, a cold chill seemed to be felt on her spine. Her thin frame wobbled, though she caught her balance before tripping into the mud.

"I-uh..." Stuttered the teen, fear was sensed and the tenseness of the air seemingly did not bring any helpfulness, which she would wish mentally to aquire.

"It wasn't...Sasuke...right?" Naruto asked, though the indulgence of denial of his statement flooded his voice.

"I...hope not." Sakura squeaked, her voice was cracking and become hoarse, her throat dry and scratchy like allergy season, though ten times worse.

Minutes passed and the pair continued to sit and shiver at the bitter wind that had began to wind around the graveyard, past the muddy tombstones and the incredible hill that had caused the path to fork.

Regaining her composure, Sakura decided to suggest a rather vital piece of information.

"We should get out of here." she said, trying to remain calm, though she deemed it difficult while watching horror-struck Naruto.

Speaking of the blond, Naruto nodded, though too frightened to move. This was only supposed to happen in horror movies. Not real life! Standing up, Naruto then shakily dropped the shovel and broke out into a fast sprint, Sakura following behind him, avoiding to be covered in mud by his running.

The squeaky, rust covered metal gate at the end of the path came into view and the two teens sprinted straight to the gate, then realizing that it was locked tightly. The key was not where it had been left for the teens and it wasn't where Naruto had placed an identical clone of the key either. However, they deemed it unneccessary and began to climb the fence, scaling to the top and dropping to the ground.

They both continued to run, slowing to a jog about three blocks from the graveyard, both wishing that this was a terrible nightmare.

Sweat formed on their foreheads as the claminess left Sakura's slender hands. They raced along the street, Sakura then darted to the left.

Sprinting down the empty street, past the market and various stores, she swiftly swung open the apartment complex door and ran up the fire escape stairs. Arriving on the sixth floor, Sakura slammed the fire escape door shut and crept back into the apartment her mother and she share.

Naruto had turned to the right, the dormitories were not located that far away. Being an orphan, he had resided at the orphanage until he was twelve, when he moved into the dorms. Third floor. Racing up the concrete steps, he swiftly turned the sharp corner and then opened the door to his room, slamming the door shut, chaining the door locked and then ran about the three roomed dorm and closed all the windows, fastening the lock and curtains to there locked/shut curtains. Finally, he remembered to inhale, filling his lungs with oxygen.

Walking over to his bed, the sheets and blanket were a tangled mess about his bed, books and school papers littered the floor. Kicking off his muddy sneakers, he craweled into his bed, not even making himself warm ramen to warm him this evening.

Being this startled of the fright that evening, sleeping was entirely not possible, though he was exhausted. Sasuke. Was he dead? NO! He refused to believe that. Sasuke just got...lost...yeah that was it. He was just lost and he would be back the next day. With this absentminded thought in mind, he drifted off to Cloud 9.

Laying on her bed, Sakura couldn't sleep. Jade eyes wide awake, she could hear her mother's heavy breathing from the next room and the rain racing down the glass window.

Biting her lip once more, she let out a sigh, tears running gently down her face. She felt heartbroken. He was...gone...Forever. He was dead. She let him die. His blood chilling scream was still echoing in her head, seemingly more terrifying each time.

The silence of the evening haunted her as she lay on the neatly made bed, not wanting to move. Not caring that the sheets and blankets would get muddy. While lost in thought, she didn't hear the thump from the next room, though she was shaken from her thought when a gunshot rang out in the air...

_A/N: Well thank you for the reviews. And another cliffy. And a few things to think about:_

_A. What happened to Sasuke?_

_B. What was with the gunshot?_

_I promise to update soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my socks.**

Mournful Marigolds Chapter Three;

The death of Ms. Haruno was taken lightly by the press, the former teacher at Konohagakure Highschool's identity had not been released to the civilians, though some knew of the strange murder occurence. The newspaper kept quiet as not enough detail was given about the murder.

The sun rised behind the shady trees, finch birds chirped as their feathery wings flapped with the gentle breeze whisping through the quiet streets.

First her mother, now her father...Tears ran down the teenager's face, her pink hair was messy and frizzed and for the first time in her sixteen years of life, she didn't care. Loneliness surrounded her, frightening her as she hugged her knees to her chest in the corner of her bedroom. Being an orphan was not desirable, yet here she was...School would be starting soon, though she wasn't leaving. Never ever again would she leave.

---

Awaking in a tangle of blankets, the blonde sat up, scratching his head before the previous night's events returned to his mind.

"That was all a dream." he mumbled as he grabbed a orange t-shirt and black denim pants. Quickly showering, he dressed and began racing out of the dormintory, dust filling the air as his mud covered shoes kicked up dust as he ran. Shoes still squishing from being soaked the night before. With several blocks and rush hour in the midst, the traffic would make it nearly impossible to cross the busy streets. Following the crowd of seniors, Naruto found himself in front of Konoha Highschool, a rather plain highschool at the near center of Konoha. Being a sophmore was not always pleasurable, though you were 'above' the freshmen.

Entering the large double doors, Naruto quickened his pace to the lockers, quickly putting on his school shoes and placing his muddy tennis shoes into the locker, along with his black cotton bag. Running around the marble school floor, he turned into the Sophmore floor and entered room 2-C and then examined the full classroom with the absence of their teacher. Well, at least he wasn't late, ne?

Making his way to his wooden desk and sat down, his cerulean eyes were shut before he slowly opened them. Though normally he wouldn't be startled by the view of his desk, though today he was. He noticed all his fellow students were staring at him and his desk, as if waiting for a response. Then following their gazes, he discovered a vase of flowers. Not just any flowers though. Dried white roses.

"Cool. I got flowers!" Naruto said, obliviousness lined his voice.

A snicker from one of his classmates, echoed throughout the small square classroom. Yamanaka Ino to be exact.

"Don't you know what dried white roses means? They mean death you idiot!" she managed to say in between giggles.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the flowers. She had to be kidding, right? Right? And didn't putting flowers on someone's desk mean they were dead? Was someone taunting him?

"Hey Narutard. Where is Sakura?"

_A/N; Ehhh. Sorry for the lateness. And the shortness. Kinda rushed. Next time will be better I hope. _


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER; I wish I owned Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be dead. )**

The flowers on his desk were quite perplexing to his mind, curiousity was never a good thing. Concentration on schoolwork was even less difficult then it was usually was. In fact, Naruto couldn't even think of the possibilities of Sakura's absence. Delft eyes examined the papers and books on the table in front of him. Everything seems to have a dark aura, as if everything would try to do him in.

A sigh escaped his lips as his classmates bent over their work, the scratching of pencils filled the room. Arithmetic was not one of Naruto's strong points, yet he now didn't even care that he was failing most of his classes. The loud ringing of the bell signaled his lunch hour. Honestly, he really didn't want to sit with his group of friends which included Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru. Sometimes Hyuuga Hinata, if she wasn't with TenTen or Yamanaka Ino.

Trudging into the cafeteria, looking down on the ceramic tiled floor, he sat an overcrowded table filled with fangirls and the Hyuuga Neji, the human ice cube. Sitting in the corner, the squealing of the fangirls was highly irritating. His starvation from lack of money was vaguely agitating, though he was exhausted. Resting his head on the table, he began to fight off sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Uchiha Sasuke?" the teacher called out, causing the Uzumaki cringed. Though it was the past evening that the disappearence occured, Naruto felt he needed to move on with his life.

"Haruno Sakura?" Naruto's head came in contact with the desk. Why hadn't he thought of the possibilities of her absense? She was hardly ill. She was fine the previous evening...

OH JASHIN! What if something happened to her?!?!?!?

**

* * *

**

Sitting in her grandmother's small apartment, Sakura carefully removed the tea bag from the ceramic cup and tossed it on the counter, not caring for the mess it would make. Carrying the cup to the table, she sat down and stared at the small reflection of her head in the tea. Pink hair was in her face, smothering her eyes, coral tangles covered her head in messy knots, large dark circles under her emerald green eyes. A yawn escaped her palen lips, a frown smeared across her face as she shoved the cup away, spilling tea all over the table as the cup smashed on the floor. Absentmindedly putting her hand on the table, caused it to hit burning hot tea. Letting out an outraged-filled scream, she burst into tears.

* * *

Who would have known that World History gave one terrible conclusions? Brow furrowed in anger, his pencil snapped into two. 

"Oh come on!" he yelled, his classmates' gaze shifted to him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, would you be so kindly to see yourself out of my classroom?"

Picking up his books, grumbling under his breath as he slammed the classroom door shut.

Dropping his books in the hallway, he leaned his head against the wall, sighing before an idea presented itself.

He could cut his final three classes and see if Sakura was okay! It was perfect! His teachers wouldn't miss him either!

* * *

After cleaning the burning mess of tea, she realized her cup had shattered against the floor. Just as she reached the closet for a broom, she heard a loud creak of door hinges and the echoing groan of the floor boards. 

"Obaasan..." Sakura mumbled before repeating herself "Obaasan?" Replacing her cell phone into her pocket, she looked around the living room, wondering why her grandmother would be home this early. The entrance door was open, swinging on its squeaky hinges.

"Obaasan?"

* * *

After excusing himself from school, he raced along each block, finally arriving on the block of Sakura's apartment. Standing in front of the building, his blood ran cold. Caution tape was suffocating the building, quickly drawing out his cell phone, he shakily pressed 7.

* * *

"Obaasan?" she called once more before stepping out of her apartment and into the hallway. Looking to her left, she saw a shattered window, still in the pane. How obscure...Looking to her right, she saw muddy footprints on the white carpet. Her eyes widened as she began to sprint, following the footsteps closely. Her heart raced as she found herself in the back of the first floor. Hearing a loud chilling moan from the elevator shaft, Sakura slowly made her way over, a lump in her throat. 

At this time her phone rang, making her jump.

"Naruto!?!" Sakura asked, a vein pulsing on her head, before hanging up. Looking into the shaft she heard another loud moan. Leaning over a bit, she then called out "Is anyone there?"

* * *

The doorman of the apartment building let in Sakura's grandmother, a scream then echoed through the lobby...

* * *

_A/N: Cliffy, ne? XD I am so cruel to you readers. I'm sorry. _

_Bet you didn't see THAT happen!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. If I did-Well...It would be different.**

"Augh!" he cried out, slamming his flip phone shut as he sat on a wooden bridge at the public park. As water from the fountain sprayed his face from the light breeze, he chewed on his lip. Getting Sakura's voicemail for the sixth time, he was completely frustrated. If only he had gotten her location he would be fine but oh no. He had to hear her abnormally high register-y voice saying "Either I can't come to the phone right now or I don't want to talk to you so just leave your message and I'll call you if I want!"

Heaving a sigh, he forced himself up and to ponder the events of the past day. Walking along the path towards the mall, he stared at the concrete sidewalk, identifying each crack that he could see. What was wrong with them? Running into an incredibly rude business man, he was startled when the man said

"OI! Watch where your going, punk!" causing him to fall into the street. Standing up and going back on the sidewalks as the drivers uttered profanities at him. The world begin to slowly spin around him, dizziness consumed him as all went black.

-----

Sakura lay on the musted ground, a dark figure stared at her from the corner of the shaft. Blood oozed about her skin, as she stared horrified and fearfully at the figure, her green eyes widened. Who was that? She let out a pained moan as she grew weaker, her consciousness leaving once more.

------

Laying in the middle of the side walk, darkness streaked the sky as delft eyes opened. The Uzumaki's eyes widened in horror as he jumped up. Was it that late already? WAS IT?!!

Normally, he would walk home, but he soon realized his keys were no longer in his pocket, his eyes welled in absolute panic, but soon relieved to remember his door was unlocked. Forgetting about visiting Sakura, he quickly hurried home. Upon opening the door, a cold breeze brushed his skin, only to see the deck door was opened across the room. Shrugging, he went to the fridge and got a can of soda and some chips and knelt on his bed, turning on the small television as he did so.

"The remains of-what has now been identified as Uchiha Sasuke were found about one mile from the local highschool with no leads to as this may have happened. Investigators believe it may be tied with the murder of Mrs. Haruno, a local nurse that also has no leads."

Naruto froze. Was that why Sakura seemed so upset earlier? Her mom was killed? By who? And Sasuke was found...NEAR THE SCHOOL!?!? The graveyard was-- at least FIVE miles from school, maybe he got out? And remains??? He was...demolished from the sounds of it.

Why--oh why-- did he have to bother to get that darned shovel? Oh. Right. That.

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS REALLY DELAYED UPDATE!**

**Sorry for the cliffy again. And sorry for the shortness.**

**I've been reading and blah.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow-Thursday at the latest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I TOTALLY OWN THIS! ...APRIL FOOLS! Ehhhh**

It was the reason behind everything these days. Accessability. If it were too difficult, why bother? Naruto only needed the shovel to fill that trench in his palented 'yard.' He didn't need to endanger people--Sakura and Sasuke like that! It cost Sasuke his life! He was just a memory now! Slamming his television off, he quickly froze as he heard a creak, from within the apartment.

Someone was inside.

His heart skipped a beat as he slowly turned his head.

"Its a pleasure to see you again.."

-  
Previously ------

Blood battered and broken, the pink haired girl lifted her head, a noticable pain shot through her as she forced her to continue getting up.

"W-who are you?" she asked, stuttering before groaning in pain as she clutched her head.

"No one important." the voice replied, the figure's fingers flexed, watching her movement. It chuckled at her attempts.

"T-tell me now!" she commanded, though her voice seemed sheepish and weak, she silently begged for the figure to not hurt her, though she had a feeling it was pointless.

"I screwed up yesterday." the voice replied, solemn and contempting. Her weakened voice--it was heightening. She seemed so weak--it was--soothing---calming, persay, knowing she wouldn't be able to voice a scream--Ohh poor, poor Sakura, found one day in a battered elevator shaft, bled to death, his grin widened.

"What?" she squeaked, trying to clear her blurring vision. Who was it? Screwed...up? "What do you mean you screwed up?" she said, gaining a bit more confidence, wincing in pain. It wasn't normal to stay concious this long--was it?

"Tch. Stupid as ever." the figure said, rolling it's eyes.

"What..?" she asked once more.

"You stupid, stupid idiot!" he said, his voice raised "Your mother--she was killed on accident..YOU--were my target." the figure said, almost sounding like an annoyance.

"B-but why?" she squeaked. Haruno Sakura--I, Haruno Sakura was supposed to die, not my mom? Someone I rejected? Someone I hate? Someone I forgot the name of?

"You killed me." his maniacal laughter filled the shaft as her eyes filled with horror, her screams muted by shock, the tears couldn't move fast enough, her heart was moving too fast, her vision blurred once again, her heart pounded louder--LOUDER each passing second, only to finally...stop...as a poisoned injection was injected into her chest...her limp body sunk to the floor as he continued laughing, a feeling of satisfaction filled his brain, as his mucky skin and bloodied clothes scuffed the floor, exiting the shaft with simplicity, heading out the fire escape door.

Now he was going to finish--with his last triumphant murder. His brother was in jail, possibly dead. Capital punishment is such a cruel thing, taking away from his future plans. How...sad...he chuckled once more, taking another alley. His assumption was correct, he had just entered his apartment. Moments later, a flash of orange appeared in one of the windows. Climbing the ladder, he pryed open the glass door and slid into the apartment, remaining in the darkened shadows as Naruto idly moved about the room.

At the announcement of his death, he had the desire to chuckle, but as not to startle Uzumaki, he refrained from doing so. Finally, he decided to speak. "Its a pleasure to see you again."

**A/N:**

**OKAY! Now that may have got confusing. The first part was Naruto entering his house. The second part was what had happened before Naruto had gotten to his house, including what happened to dear, dear Sakura.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. This plot, does. Chyeah.**

"Its a pleasure to see you again.."

That voice...It sounded vaguely like...it couldn't be his, could it? The blonde was just imagining it. Really. Uchiha Sasuke could not be alive. It was physically impossible!

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking. The nuisance of it all was that...he couldn't believe it. His life's motto was 'Believe it and you can do it' but now...There was no action in it. There was only his mind.

This couldn't all be in his head, or else he'd go and get an MRI. He'd go get mental health. I really need a psychiatrist. His mind was wandering from the issue at hand. Er, that presented itself.

Delft eyes became strained as they stared at the sillihoute. You have got to be kidding me. That hair that resembles some bird. Dark. Oh my Kami. That could not be him. It just couldn't.

The raven haired male was frozen. Silent, watching the sanity leave the blonde's face and the utter fear and chaos that remained was priceless. He almost found himself restraining a chuckle. How the Uchiha found humor in the Uzumaki's fear, he would never know. In fact, he didn't know why he wanted to avenge his death, or how he had done it anyway. Sasuke let the thought slip before drawing out a single knife and turning toward Naruto.

Seeing the sheen of the knife, Naruto felt as though if his eyes widened anymore, that they would pop right out of his head. What was with the knife? Panic filled his throat, supressing the scream that had began to develop in his throat. His breathe was more strained.

"Um...Sasuke, why do you have a knife?" Playing dumb always helped in dire situations such as this. Not in the movies, but rumor has it.

"Don't play dumb." the Uchiha spoke, his voice had no manic chime in it, but instead the smooth calm voice of his. He knew what he was doing. The Uchiha swiftly moved over to Naruto, the latter beginning to choke on air as his heart pounded and seemed to sink into his stomach to hide.

The cold metal of the knife met his neck, the pain didn't start right away, but when it did, he wished it away. Wishing never helped anyone, let alone him. Cold air filled his neck as the cut grew bigger and the pain made him weaker. The manic smile on the Uchiha's face grew as the Uzumaki's body fought to remain conscious. It was losing. His screams still supressed by fear as it grew darker...

Air filled his lungs as he sat up in bed with great speed. Cold sweat covered every inch of his skin and the clock read 3 am. _What happened?_ The events of the previous night flashed through his head. His hands grabbed his neck, finding nothing. He wasn't buying it.

Standing up, Naruto felt rather lightheaded as he walked over to the mirror that was located in the bathroom. No signs of any cuts. Nothing. Was he just imagining it? Or had he become comatose? Just to be sure, he turned on the radio.

Hello Konoha! Today is March 16 and it is one fine moment here. It looks like it will be a sunny day!!

March 16 was the day he got the shovel. March 16.._OHMYKAMI. I'M ALIVE!_ Although it was 3 in the morning, a burst of adrenaline filled him. Smiling, he danced around the room. That was, until he saw the dead cat on the balcony..

"I need a _shovel_."

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I know this was a rather short chapter, even though it was delayed! Thank you all for reading!!! I really appreciate it and every single review was read. I appreciate it greatly!

-Fizzy-luffles-you


End file.
